


The Oceans Lullaby and The Suns Warmth (Set Me Free)

by muuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith has a motorcycle, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mentioned Adam (Voltron), Mentioned Matt Holt, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), OOC sorta, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, ily keith, im sorry, i’m p bad at writing so yeah um sorry bout that, someone hug the poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muuu/pseuds/muuu
Summary: Keith lets go of his emotions and is set free by a beach.





	The Oceans Lullaby and The Suns Warmth (Set Me Free)

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is pretty self-indulgent. I sort of have a thing for cheating-type angst. Don't know why but that's a relevant thing.
> 
> Anyway, I had "I Know What You Did Last Summer" on repeat when I was writing this. I dunno if that's relevant information but... yeah! Enjoy!

Keith woke up with a start, feeling the other side of the bed.  
   
“ _Empty_ ,” He thought as he turned to grab his phone and check the time, it read 4 in the morning. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
   
He heard the door unlock and someone stumbling around. _Lance_ , his mind supplied. He heard him stumble around, knocking down things. Keith sat up on the bed debating whether or not to confront his partner. Not wanting to deal with the situation he laid back down turning his back to Lance’s side of the bed. He felt nauseous and tired and God he just wanted to fall asleep again. Pretend everything was alright. He knew it wasn’t.  
   
This all started about three weeks ago. Lance would leave at around 9 at night and wouldn’t come back until hours later. Keith had confronted him when it started, but Lance knew Keith was wrapped around his finger and would use that fact to his advantage. Sometimes he would get upset and wouldn’t talk to Keith, he'd just leave their house. Keith always spammed him with calls, voice messages, and text messages saying I’m sorry, come home, I love you, I miss you, I need you, and so much more. Keith knew deep down there was nothing for him to be sorry for, but he still said it. He didn’t want to lose Lance, he loved him too much. Their relationship was very one-sided, Keith would never admit to that aloud though.

Lance would usually come back to their house and apologize. They’d spend the rest of the day with each other, but in the end, Lance would wake up again the next day and do the same thing he apologized and promised he would no longer do. And that... that hurt Keith the most. He had trusted Lance so much, and Lance had simply played with him and his emotions.  
   
After a while of hearing Lance stumble around the house, he finally came into their room and collapsed on the bed. He reeked of alcohol and cheap feminine perfume.  
   
A sudden heavy wave of nausea hit Keith and he felt like he couldn’t breathe with his heart feeling as if it fell from his chest to his stomach.  
   
“ _I have to leave,_ ” Keith thought as Lance wrapped an arm around him in his sleepy state.  
   
Keith removed Lance’s arm carefully and shifted off the bed. Once he was up, Lance replaced him with his pillow and held it close to himself. Keith looked at him with a bittersweet smile. Keith then observed his appearance, he had multiple hickeys on his neck (and who knows where else) and smudged lipstick on his face. He noticed that Lance looked drunkenly happy. Keith furrowed his eyebrows with a misty look to his eyes, turning away from Lance quickly. He hastily searched his closet for a change of clothes, deciding on sweatpants and a red sweater. Grabbing his phone, he begins walking towards the entrance of their house.  
   
He looks around on the ground seeing the stuff Lance knocked down in his drunken haze when venturing to their room. He quickly looked away from the fallen items and began putting on his shoes, grabbing his leather jacket and his motorcycle’s keys. Once he was sure he had everything he needed, he left.  
   
He walked to where he parked his motorcycle, started it up, and left their house. He didn’t know where he was going or if Lance had heard him leave, he just knew he wanted to leave. He couldn’t take it anymore, his heart couldn’t take it anymore. So he drove and drove until he found himself at an empty beach. He parked his motorcycle, leaving his phone with it. He walked farther away from his motorcycle and closer to the shore.  
   
He sat down on the sand and pulled his legs closer to his body. Watching the current, he let his thoughts and emotions run wild. It had been so long since he had let go.  
   
It started with self-deprecating thoughts, quiet tears began sliding down his face. When his throat felt too tight he let out a small broken whimper that turned into loud sobbing, more heavy tears came down his face in a rush. He became a crying and sobbing mess, mumbling quiet insults towards himself, his face flushed a splotchy red.

The sunrise felt somewhat comforting as he let it see him in his most vulnerable state.

He cried and cried until he had run out of tears to shed. His eyes were rimmed red from constantly rubbing them, his nose was an angry red from his harsh rubbing and sniffling, his hair a birds nest from running his fingers through it and tugging it in despair. To any onlooker, he looked like a complete tearful mess.  
   
Solemnly he looked up at the sky and let himself fall on his back, spreading his aching limbs on the sand. He let out a stuttered sigh and closed his eyes from exhaustion, still continuing to sniffle.  
   
“ _God, let me rest, preferably forever_ ,” Keith thought to himself.  
   
Whispering in a croaky tone, “I sound like Shiro now,” he let out a small huff of stuttered laughter.  
   
Under the warmth of the sun and the light cool breeze from the current. Keith felt at ease. The current sang its lullaby to him while the sun kept him warm. Kind of felt like when Shiro would put him to sleep... “ _I wonder what he’s up to..._ ” Keith thoughtfully hummed to himself.

He let his mind wander to his favorite moments with Shiro, Adam, and even Matt. He softly chuckled to himself, content with thinking back to his life and the few moments he loved to bits. Like when Matt and he tried pranking Shiro but ended up catching him and Adam locking lips. Matt covered his eyes and they both ended up falling from how hard they had laughed. Shiro and Adam never left their door unlocked after that. Gosh, he really loved them. Maybe once he was done here he would visit them, hang out like they used to. That’d be nice.

He continued thinking back to the past, sometimes letting out a soft laugh, sometimes tearing up.

In the back of his mind, he knew he’d have to face Lance sooner or later. But... for now, he embraced the content feeling of happiness and warmth.

Eventually, his thoughts exhausted him and he finally let his eyes droop, allowing the sun’s warmth and the ocean’s loud but soothing current put him to sleep. He finally slept feeling free and content.  
   
In Keith’s content slumber he was unaware of his ringing phone that he had left back at his motorcycle.  
   
~~_Who could it be?_~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. Sorry if I hurt anyone... But yeah, I really hope you enjoyed it despite the angst!
> 
> Also, you can decide who you want the caller to be. I didn't really have anyone in mind but I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
